


Sorting Vikings

by Jestana



Series: 30 Days of AU [11]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup and the others are Sorted, with a surprise at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorting Vikings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 30 day AU challenge. The challenge for this one was _Hogwarts/Potterverse_. No beta.

"Hiccup Haddock!" When Professor Jorgenson called his name, Hiccup hid a flinch.

As he approached the stool to be sorted, he could see the students at the House tables whispering to each other. Then the hat slid down onto his head and a quiet voice murmured in his ear, "Oh, my, you're going to be difficult to place, young man, unlike your father."

_That's my problem: I'm **nothing** like my father,_ he thought glumly, thinking of all the times he and Stoick had tried to talk and failed because they just didn't understand each other.

He wasn't sure if he imagined that the Hat hummed or not. "Do you _want_ to be like him?"

_I've been trying to be like him all my life and I haven't been happy._ Hiccup was a little weirded out that he was having a conversation with a hat of all things, but this was the wizarding world. It was par for the course, really. _So, no, not really.  
_  
This time, he was _sure_ the Hat hummed. "What _do_ you want, then?"

_You're the one who can see inside my head. Why don't_ **you** tell **me**? He rolled his eyes, exasperated.

The Hat actually chuckled that time. "Very well. I see that the best place for you is HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hat was lifted from his head and Hiccup made his way to the Hufflepuff table where he was greeted with smiles and handshakes as he sat down. Just as he turned to look, Professor Jorgenson called the next name: "Astrid Hofferson!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat seemed to decide quickly for Astrid, but Hiccup wasn't terribly surprised. She was more like Stoick than Hiccup. He'd long resigned himself to that fact.

"Fishlegs Ingerman." Another boy from their village, he'd spent most of the train ride up reading a book about dragons.

Not surprisingly, the Hat quickly shouted: "RAVENCLAW!"

"Snotlout Jorgenson!" The boy practically swaggered up to the stool, grinning at the professor, who was his father. He wilted a little when he didn't receive a grin in reply.

This time, the Hat seemed to take longer to decide. In the end, it shouted: "SLYTHERIN!"

It was a long time before the last two students from Berk were called: the Thorston twins. They always seemed to argue with each other, but it hadn't escaped Hiccup's notice that Ruffnut and Tuffnut still spent most of their time together, for all their bickering. The hat took longer to decide for Ruffnut, who went into: "GRYFFINDOR!" while Tuffnut went into: "SLYTHERIN!"

When the Hat was lifted off her head, Tuffnut looked stunned. At Gryffindor's table, Ruffnut looked just as shocked as his twin. Hiccup wondered how they'd handle being apart from each other. When Tuffnut didn't get up, Professor Jorgenson murmured something to her and nudged her. She finally stood up and walked over to the Slytherin table. Looking between the twins, he murmured, "They're going to make life interesting."

"Perhaps it's for the best." The girl next to Hiccup with a shiny badge on her robe seemed to have heard his comment. "The rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin is rather stupid and who better to end it than twins who care more about each other than a House rivalry?"

"We'll just have to wait and see." Hiccup turned his attention to the last of the students being Sorted.

As Professor Jorgenson took the stool and Hat away, Professor Haddock stood up from his chair at the middle of the head table. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Let the feast begin!"

The food appeared and everyone began to dig in, Hiccup among them. Whatever the next seven years at Hogwarts had in store for him, he wanted to face them well-fed.


End file.
